vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gajeel Redfox
|-|Gajeel Redfox= |-|Iron Shadow Dragon Mode= |-|Dragon Force= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | Low 7-B | 7-A | High 7-A Name: Gajeel Redfox Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Biologically 17 | Biologically 18 after Second Timeskip (He was originally born over 400 years ago and sent to the Future using the Eclipse Gate. Should be as old as Natsu) Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Particularly Smell), Magic, Metal Manipulation (Specifically, iron/steel. Can manipulate the metal produced from his body freely and spontaneously generate iron/steel objects), Transformation (Can transform his limbs into metallic weapons that can be extended), Breath Attack, Shadow Manipulation, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Temporary power-ups after consuming different elements, Intangibility, Can hit intangible beings with Dragon Force, Resistance To Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Phantom Lord Gray) | Town level | Small City level+ (Comparable to LFD Natsu. Defeated Possessed Rogue Cheney, and later, Etherious Torafuzar) | Mountain level (Should be comparable to Natsu. Battled Bloodman) | Large Mountain level (Killed Bloodman. Should not be weaker than Devil Slayer Gray) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can go toe-to-toe with Natsu) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class K+ | Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Capable of pinning down the Dorma Anim with a simple metal arm-lock embedded into the ground) | Town Class | Small City Class+ | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Iron Dragon's Scales further reinforces natural durability) | Town level | Small City level+ | Mountain level (Took hits from Bloodman) | Large Mountain level Stamina: Extremely Large, Has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat iron to restore his magic power and stamina Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Has shown to be smart in battle situations, isn't that smart outside of combat. Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick, even thinking about transportation makes him sick, eating kinds of magic that aren't iron makes him sick, very reckless, not very bright outside of combat, using his most powerful attack leaves him drained Notable Attack/Techniques: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. Additionally, Gajeel may turn his iron into steel if he somehow becomes able to absorb trace amounts of carbon; said process is still toxic and harmful to his body as it would be to others, but the addition of the natural element changes the composition of his spells, allowing him to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that his iron could not. *'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with Gajeel instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired. *'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Pantherlily's Bustermarm Sword wasn't able to cut through them. *'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword. *'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. In the anime, the sword also functions as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. *'Steel Dragon's Sword' (鋼竜剣 Kōryūken): An enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Sword, only performable after Gajeel has absorbed carbon and turned his iron body into steel. Much like the original spell, he turns his hand into a long sword, this time made of steel, and slashes at his target; this spell can break through defenses that Iron Dragon's Sword cannot, such as Torafusa's hardened skin. *'Iron Dragon's Kunai:' Gajeel creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Restraint:' Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes. (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade:' Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally. (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Iron Dragon's Hammer:' Gajeel turns one or both of his hands into cylindrical iron hammers and beats his target with them. The spell was strong enough to send a giant monster flying and while enhanced with Arms, the spell had an effect, if a minor one, on Dorma Anim. (Unnamed) Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword' (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. *'Karma Demon: Iron Spiral' (業魔鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. He used this spell to destroy the Dragonoid's core and to free Natsu from his imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel stated that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu. Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (モード鉄影竜 Mōdo Tetsueiryū): After eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, Gajeel gained the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility. Furthermore, as a shadow, Gajeel is unimpeded by things that would otherwise slow him down, such as being in a large body of water. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar' (鉄影竜の咆哮 Tetsueiryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Club:' Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows. (Unnamed) Iron-Dragon's-Roar-exp.gif|Iron Dragon's Roar Iron_Dragon's_Lance_-_Demon_Logs_(Multiple).gif|Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs Iron_Dragon's_Scales.gif|Iron Dragon's Scales Iron-Dragon's-Club.gif|Iron Dragon's Club Iron_Dragon's_Sword.gif|Iron Dragon's Sword Steel_Dragon's_Sword.gif|Steel Dragon's Sword Fairy_Tail_Iron_Dragon's_Throwing_Knife.jpg|Iron Dragon's Kunai Shadow_Gear_after_PL's_atack__.jpg|Iron Dragon's Restraint Iron_Feet_Blades.jpg|Iron Dragon's Foot Blade Iron_Dragon's_Hard_Fist.gif|Iron Dragon's Hard Fist Iron_Dragon's_Hammer.gif|Iron Dragon's Hammer Karma_Demon_-_Iron_God_Sword.gif|Karma Demon: Iron God Sword Iron_Dragon's_Spiral.gif|Karma Demon: Iron Spiral Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar.gif|Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar Iron_Shadow_Dragon's_Club.gif|Iron Shadow Dragon's Club Dragon Force (竜の力ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): The ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can attain, Gajeel entered this mode after ingesting large amounts of Magical Barrier Particles from the Spriggan 12 member Bloodman and digesting the trace amounts of iron inside them alongside the poison, causing him to become "Jet Black Iron". Upon entering Dragon Force, Gajeel's arms, sides and back, as well as around his face, become covered in pitch-black iron scales, and the rest of his body assumes a black hue as well; his hair also becomes far more rigid and shiny. The strength increase that Gajeel attains is immense: his strength, speed and stamina all greatly increase, allowing him to completely outpace and overwhelm Bloodman, whom he had been struggling against, in all areas. Most notably, Dragon Force allowed Gajeel to strike Bloodman and his Magical Barrier Particle body, however, it is implied that what allowed Gajeel to do so was not Dragon Force itself, but rather the fact that his body temporarily took on anti-Magic properties. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In battle, aside from his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. When employed alongside his Iron Dragon's Scales, his unarmed blows become far deadlier. During his battle with Pantherlily, he was shown able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching the flying Exceed with a leap and then bombarding him with a barrage of punches, and his clash with Rogue Cheney during the Grand Magic Games proved him able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Dragon Slayer abilities, Gajeel has consistently proven himself to be a very resilient man: when he was confronted by Shadow Gear after joining Fairy Tail, he was able to shrug off the combined attacks from Jet and Droy without retaliation and only resorted to covering his body in his metal scales to protect Levy from Laxus. Also, during his battle with Laxus, he took an attack which would have, otherwise, killed Natsu and remained conscious. During his time in Edolas, Gajeel used his metal scales to fight Faust's mechanical Dragon, where he took extremely powerful hits and continued to fight. Enhanced Strength: Gajeel has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong: during his time under Jose Porla, while he was tormenting the captured Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel casually headbutted a fellow Phantom Lord member with enough force to crack the stone floor the man crashed upon. His physical might is enough for him to clash with Natsu on even terms, to block and shatter Pantherlily's gargantuan Bustermarm Sword, and to pin down and hold still the gigantic Dorma Anim all by himself, allowing Natsu to finish it off. He's also capable of performing very high leaps, as shown from him reaching Pantherlily, who was floating in midair because of his Aera, from the ground, which was located several meters below him. Furthermore, he was capable of delivering several powerful blows to Rogue Cheney while blocking his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic bare-handed. Enhanced Smell: Gajeel has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose, best seen when he tracked down Lucy, who had escaped from Jose's imprisonment. It is also heavily implied that Gajeel used this skill to track down Levy, who ran away from him during the S-Class Trials out of frustration. Enhanced Speed: Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks like Laxus' Lightning Bolts and reach Levy in time to save her from an ambush consisting of two Grimoire Heart Mages. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-First Timeskip | Iron Shadow Dragon Mode | Post-Second Timeskip | Dragon Force Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7